


Sister (Chosen)

by SparkleMoose



Series: FFXV Poetry [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, I Channeled My Inner Richard Siken Here, Poetry, This Ain't The Best But We Have Sad Ravus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleMoose/pseuds/SparkleMoose
Summary: What good is a King without his kingdom?Or, a look into Ravus' thoughts.





	Sister (Chosen)

**Author's Note:**

> *tosses this at you and runs*

say ivory and white / salt and wedding dress / high towers and ruins / locked door and open cage / say treason and terror and hurt and hunted / say chosen and mean dead / dead meaning martyr / martyr meaning sister / sister meaning chosen and oracle and hope / sister meaning light and queen and dawn / sister meaning sister meaning murdered meaning dead / sister / red stained / ruined dress / sister as sacrifice and / what is a pawn? / not chosen / unworthy / strong and frail and fumbling / heart shattered / dark reigning / what does it mean to be holy but to die? / i would have died for her / for them/ for mother and sister and kingdom and country / what good is a king with no crown? / what is a king but a shield? / what use is a shield with nothing to defend?  
  
say fire and ache and pain / say dark and light and hope / king to king to king the sword goes / say peace  
  
say death


End file.
